Is That Heart?
by Kanra Cozart
Summary: 'Jika kau ingin berada disini dari hatimu, maka hatimu ada disini. Jika hatimu ada disini, itulah alasan mengapa kau harus berada disini.'  ABAL, GAJE, ANEH, NO FEEL, 1859


**Disclaimer:**

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!, by: AMANO AKIRA**

**IS THAT HEART?, by: MYTRUELIFE02**

**A/N: halo, haha, nggak nyangka saya bisa bikin fic beginian *nyengir*. Dapat tantangan dari seseorang nih, maaf kalau jadinya jelek, aneh, abal, atau yang lain sejenisnya *pundung*. Kayaknya saya juga salah ngasih genre deh *makin pundung*. Saya mau sedikit menjabarkan karakter diri seorang Hibari Kyouya menurut pandangan saya. Ada beberapa faktor yang bikin saya tergugah untuk membuat fic ini, terutama mungkin rasa kagum saya terhadap Hibari~ *peluk-peluk*. Okeh, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"…<em>.<em>_Don't do it for anyone else, __Just smile for yourself."_

(Translation of **Alones**, by: Aqua Timez)

_Kaulah sosok pengoyak raga_

_Bayangmu yang kalap, larut tanpa bias cahaya_

_Kegelapan wadahmu menampung daya_

_Dinginnya malam tak sedingin matamu_

_Getir darah tak lekang temanimu_

_Tiada tangis sesali kematian hatimu_

**-Is That Heart?-**

* * *

><p>Hibari meringis pelan, dinginnya lantai mengujam kaki telanjangnya. Dadanya mengembang, mengempis secara teratur, menciptakan irama tersendiri yang melambangkan kedamaian. Samar, indera penciumannya mengendus hawa hujan rintik yang turun menyentuh tanah. Sejenak terasa segar, membangunkan jiwa tandus yang seakan telah lama mati. Bau khas yang disukainya dan ia klaim sebagai salah satu penenang di hidupnya.<p>

Sederhana, memang.

Mata biru kelabu miliknya menyapu pandang ke sekeliling. Tatapan nanar yang tergurat sangat tipis mampu terlihat jika diperhatikan dengan seksama. Jelas, tempat ini terlalu familiar, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia berada disini. Di ruang VIP rumah sakit Namimori, tempat ia biasa datang jika ada sesuatu yang ia anggap sebagai 'sakit' di tubuhnya.

Seolah tak menggubris dingin yang menusuk kaki-kakinya, Hibari beranjak. Membiarkan raganya berpisah dengan nyamannya kasurnya. Tangan pucatnya tergerak membuka jendela kamar, berharap sedikit tiupan kehidupan dari dunia luar akan mengunjunginya. Benar saja, angin pelan langsung membelai wajah rupawannya, membuat sejuntai rambut hitamnya yang menutupi dahinya sedikit tersingkap.

Lama melamun membuat jiwanya mengembara entah kemana. Menelusuri alam imagi masa yang telah lalu bagaikan _flashback_. Mau tak mau menguak kembali apa yang sudah susah payah ia sembunyikan. Keras kepala tak mampu menghentikan batinnya yang kini mulai mengingat kembali kejadian itu. Beberapa hari lalu di markas Kokuyo.

Gokudera Hayato.

Ya. Orang itu. Orang yang telah meruntuhkan pondasi ego-nya. Orang yang telah melihat setitik sisi lain dibalik topeng yang selama ini dikenakannya. Orang yang menyadarkannya bahwa masih ada sisi manusiawi di dalam dirinya. Sisi yang tenyata masih dimiliki oleh seorang Hibari Kyouya. Sisi yang seharusnya telah punah setelah sekian lama.

Kenapa sekarang ia justru merasa sisi itu memang seharusnya dibangkitkan?

Semburat kerutan tipis muncul di dahi Hibari. Ia sendiri merasa tersesat, kehilangan petunjuk akan apa yang menjadi alasannya kala itu. Ia tak sanggup merangkai keping-keping alibi untuk membentengi dirinya, melindungi segenap ego dan filosofi-nya. Ia tak bisa seterusnya membohongi diri sendiri, jika dirinya saja bisa menyimpan kepalsuan pada batinnya sendiri, apalagi orang lain? Kenapa untuk berkaca saja rasanya ia perlu memakai topeng?

Waktu itu rasanya tubuhnya bergerak tanpa perintah dari otaknya. Sesaat pemikiran jeniusnya seakan terjatuh entah dimana. Harga dirinya yang seolah lebih tinggi dari menara apapun di dunia ini pun sepertinya ia tinggalkan. Yang ia lakukan kala itu hanya.. hanya menolong Gokudera Hayato.

Menolong? Sesuatu yang terlalu asing baginya. Satu kata dalam kamusnya yang rasanya tak pernah muncul untuk dicari, dibaca, diartikan, ditelaah, dan dilakukan olehnya.

Entahlah. _Herbivore_ itu terlihat tak berdaya. Tercium jelas aroma pekat darah segar yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Tergeletak dengan sisa napas yang tercekat. Pemandangan yang sesungguhnya sangat disukai Hibari yang notabennya sangat mencintai pertarungan.

_Ini tak biasa._

Buyar. Hibari mengerjapkan matanya ketika terdengar suara pintu terketuk. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara, memastikan suara tadi bukan delusi belaka.

Pintu terbuka, Hibari nyaris membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat sesosok Gokudera Hayato memasuki ruang lengang itu. Tubuh lelaki berambut perak itu masih dipenuhi luka, sama seperti dirinya. Bahkan justru terlihat lebih parah dibanding Hibari yang pemulihannya lebih cepat.

"Konnichiwa, Hibari..", ujar Gokudera, tersembunyi makna yang tak dapat ditangkap oleh Hibari. Jelas, Gokudera Hayato yang ia tahu tak pernah berbasa-basi begitu padanya.

"… Sesuatu yang sangat penting baru saja terjadi sehingga kau mendatangiku,_herbivore_?" respon Hibari setelah beberapa detik terdiam. Wajah dan suara paraunya tetap datar menggetarkan.

Mata hijau Gokudera bertemu pandang dengan mata biru kelabu milik Hibari. keduanya menyimpan pertanyaan tersendiri yang mereka pikir akan terjawab jika mereka menatap satu sama lain. Berharap bisa menggali jawaban hakiki tanpa harus membuang daya mengartikulasikan pertanyaan yang sepertinya hanya akan menjatuhkan harga diri masing-masing.

"Aku datang untuk berterima kasih." Kata Gokudera tepat pada poinnyawalau telah beberapa detik berlalu dan terlarut dalam kesunyian. Mengutarakan tujuan awalnya mendatangi Hibari.

Hening menyeruak, menguasai atmosfir yang tegang di antara mereka.

Sebuah seringai singkat muncul menghiasi wajah Hibari. Lebih mengacu pada sebuah ironi. Perlahan ia terkekeh, lagi-lagi pelambang ironi. Keegoisannya kembali mengambil alih. Dengan sisa-sisa ideologi individualis yang dibanggakannya, Hibari kembali menyusun kepingan mosaik topengnya yang nyaris retak di hadapan Gokudera Hayato—yang sudah jelas telah melihat 'kebaikan' dalam diri Hibari—.

"Aku tak mengerti, _herbivore_. Kau anggap hal itu sebagai sebuah pertolongan dariku?" Hibari bersuara.

"Kau masih manusia, kan?" tanya Gokudera, mungkin lebih menjadi sebuah pernyataan tersirat. "Pa-padahal kau bisa saja meninggalkanku waktu itu." putusnya kemudian.

Perkataan Gokudera menghempaskan Hibari menuju kenyataan. Mengacu pada fakta yang selama ini ditepis oleh tingginya keangkuhan seorang Hibari Kyouya. Manusia.

Manusia biasa.

Teringat akan pelajaran terdahulunya di sekolah, manusia adalah makhluk sosial. Tak bisa hidup sendirian. Tidak bisa terus menerus bergelut dengan dunianya sendiri, begitu pula dengan Hibari. Tapi, bagi Hibari, kebutuhan terhadap orang lain adalah suatu bentuk 'kelemahan'. Dan Hibari benci kelemahan. Pangakuan terhadap kebutuhan itu adalah suatu bentuk 'kekalahan'. Dan Hibari pun membenci kekalahan.

"… Kau terlalu naif. Ini rumit." gumam Hibari penuh ambiguitas, terlarut dalam pemikirannya.

"Tapi, aku ingin mengerti. Sedikit saja. Ingin mengerti apa yang ada dalam dirimu." Kata Gokudera, tertunduk, "Kau.. kau sangat kuat. Aku hanya—.."

"Kekuatan itu dibangun dengan berbagai cara dan sebab. Masa lalu, ambisi, emosi, orientasi, prinsip, dan hati. Hanya beberapa persen faktor kemampuan untuk menciptakan kekuatan. Tak perlu dicari, kau akan menemukannya jika kau tahu apa yang kau inginkan."

Gokudera tertegun, sesaat terbius kata-kata yang dilontarkan Hibari barusan. Ia nyaris tak percaya. Napasnya bahkan terasa tertahan tanpa sadar. "Lalu.. bagaimana dengan hati?" tanyanya.

"Hati?" Hibari terlihat berpikir-pikir. Mencari jawaban solid atas pertanyaan Gokudera. "..Aku tak begitu mengerti."

"Lantas, kau sendiri memakai sebab yang mana?"

"… Entah."

Gokudera mengangkat alisnya, penasaran.

"Aku bertarung untuk diriku sendiri. Semacam menghormati ideologi yang telah lama ada pada diriku. Alasanku bertarung adalah karena aku harus menang. Karena medan perang adalah tempat dimana seharusnya orang sepertiku berada. Kurasa itu." jawab Hibari. Matanya menerawang, seakan menyusup masuk ke dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Seulas senyum tipis terpampang di wajah Gokudera. Kilatan matanya mengisyaratkan secercah kepuasan atas jawaban Hibari. Entah Hibari menyadari ini atau tidak, tetapi sesungguhnya barusan Hibari telah berkata jujur. Membuka sisi manusiawi-nya yang lain di hadapan Gokudera.

"Jadi, kau berada disini karena hatimu, kan?" putus Gokudera, "Itu namanya hati, kurasa." Kata Gokudera memutuskan sebuah pernyataan, menyadarkan Hibari dari lamunannya.

Lagi-lagi mereka saling menatap. Tatapan yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Tidak ada ketegangan, tidak ada rasa segan. Kembali hening yang merajai di antara mereka.

"Hibari,"

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih."

Hibari berani bertaruh, ia bersedia bersumpah demi apapun bahwa barusan—sebelum Gokudera menutup pintu dan pergi—ia melihat Gokudera memperlihatkan senyumannya yang berbeda. Tanpa kilatan benci, tanpa semburat dendam, tanpa tergurat sedikitpun niat lain yang terselubung dibalik senyumannya. Gokudera.. hanya.. tersenyum. Ya, tersenyum padanya. Senyuman yang mengiringi ucapan terima kasihnya tadi. Kata-kata yang entah kapan terakhir ditujukan orang lain untuk dirinya.

Angin yang berhembus dari luar jendela kamarnya menyadarkannya. Hibari dapat merasakan harmoni berbeda menari-nari di sekitarnya. Sekitar satu menit lalu, itulah saat pertama ia bicara sebagai Hibari Kyouya yang melepas topeng di hadapan orang lain. Ego, filosofi dan ideologinya memang runtuh, tetapi harga dirinya terasa utuh. Ia merasa sedikit.. tenang?

Ya, tenang.

Ternyata setetes kejujuran mampu membuat orang sepertinya merasa tenang. Inilah jawaban atas segala pertanyaannya. Sisi manusiawi-nya telah dibangkitkan oleh orang yang sangat tak terduga, Gokudera Hayato.

Di lain pihak, Gokudera berjalan ceria dengan langkah ringan menuju ruang rawatnya sendiri. Lorong rumah sakit yang sepi menjadi saksi bisu senyumannya yang belum juga lekang sejak keluar dari kamar Hibari beberapa menit lalu. Senyum kemenangan, kepuasan dan kelegaan. Setidaknya ia dapat memetik sesuatu yang berharga dari seorang Hibari Kyouya. Sesosok yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai jelmaan 'monster'.

Setidaknya kini ia tidak terlalu merasa berhutang budi pada _Karnivore_ itu. Pemuda Italia itu sama sekali tak menyesal telah bicara jujur pada pemuda Jepang yang satu itu.

Mungkin, Gokudera juga akan menggunakan 'hati'nya mulai saat ini. Hatinya untuk Hibari Kyouya.

'_Jika kau ingin berada disini dari hatimu, maka hatimu ada disini. Jika hatimu ada disini, itulah alasan mengapa kau harus berada disini.'_

*****OWARI*****

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ABAAALL! Maaf kalo aneh, apalagi di bagian akhirnya HUH! . Ini baru coba-coba *bowbowbow* Fic ini diselesaikan dalam waktu 4 jam saja. Ditemani sebatang coklat, segelas air putih, dan beberapa lagu di playlist saya :D. Disini settingnya adalah saat setelah pertarungan Kokuyo arc. Lihatlah kembali episode 24 (bener, kan?) KHR. Sedikit mengganjal di benak saya saat melihat Hibari turut 'membawa' Gokudera setelah mengalahkan Chikusa Kakimoto dan Ken Joshima. Sempet senyam-senyum juga sih. Wkwk, silahkan kritik, saran, dukungan, dorongan, apapun asal bukan flame, saya terima via review..**

**(For someone: Hoi! Request tantangan dari lo udah gue laksanakan nih! Puas lo? *nunjuk-nunjuk*)**

**Jaa!**


End file.
